


careful anger

by mwritten



Category: sbi&co
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fear, Hurt/Comfort, Violence, angry techno, i look up to you!!, minetra hello!, soft, techno goes mad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25775914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mwritten/pseuds/mwritten
Summary: techno wasmad. his glass walls shattered for a while, he saw crimson.and wilbur and tommy watched it with their own eyes.
Comments: 13
Kudos: 921





	careful anger

**Author's Note:**

> this is for minetra!! :)

it was a normal friday afternoon in the pandel household, tommy playing the random games in his phone, with wilbur on the other side of the room humming tunes as he strums his guitar freely. 

"hey where's techno!?" tommy asked his brother, yelling it out hoping it would reach wilbur. 

"i dont know! probably in school!" wilbur yelled back, and tommy nodded, his attention going back to his game. he'll prank techno next time he supposes.

hours passed, and the sun was beggining to tease its way down, and there was _still_ no technoblade in their home. 

wilbur frowned as he placed Phil's cook in the microwave for reheating. "he still isnt here?" 

tommy nodded, eyes out of the book he's reading, he stared at the ground and pondered what his brother was doing.

maybe he had _too much_ extra classes? he recalls techno muttering curse words this morning, ranting about his "extra exams it sucks being the best", tommy scoffed "school ends at 6:00 pm, it's 6:10" 

okay, maybe the duo was overreacting, perhaps their brother was riding the bus home right now as they worry? techno _has_ arrived in late times, sometimes arriving at 7:00 pm.

the two decided to shrug it off for now, they'll be ready to greet their brother and mock him for being late. 

said brother never appeared, and it was 6:40 pm, the sun teased them, making the clouds orange and purple, with some stars lazily rising up. 

"he wont pick up-" wilbur stated, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. 

techno would usually accept the call, say "new phone who dis" and hang up immediately when he was busy, or just straight up decline the call. 

techno would never not pick up the call, that just isnt him. 

the youngest's eyes filled with genuine hidden worry "you think we should go to school?" 

wilbur sighed "alright" 

they didnt bother changing outfits. both of them just simply wore a hoodie over their shirts, and off they went to their school, with wilbur muttering "stupid pig" as he stepped in the car. 

the drive has a comfy silence. the skies etched darker and darker but still had a bright aura around for it to be considered twilight, tommy hummed as he stepped out of the car. 

the two first went in to the advanced classrooms, only to be informed that they all closed _early_ today. 

then they went to the library, and expected techno and skeppy to be there, possibly playing cards. 

but alas, the duo werent there, only skeppy and his other friends was to be seen there.

"huh? techno isnt there?" skeppy asked, confused. 

"he told me that he would be going home!" skeppy explained, smirking in amusement because a plus four has been added to his deck.

wilbur and tommy shared a concerned look, because where the _fuck_ is their brother?

they went out, and decided to walk across the halls, hoping to find a familiar sleep-deprived pandel strolling across. 

"technoooo" tommy called out loudly, only to get smacked by wilbur, who shot him a glare.

"there's no one here" tommy argued, only to be interrupted by the sound of a group cackling across infront of them. 

wilbur gave up a cocky grin, and tommy sighed "shut up wilbur" 

the walked across, but only froze when they _swore_ they saw techno's phone on one of the people's hands.

wilbur took a second glance at the phone, eyes widening when he realized that the stupidly pink phonecase was _identical_ to the one techno has. 

suddenly, the blond moved, and interrupted the group immediately, the youngest chirped up "hey, can i have your number?" tommy asked the guy with the suspicious phone.

the guy snarked "who are you?" 

wilbur gritted his teeth when he saw techno's purple keychain hidden on the guy's hand. 

that keychain was _handmade_. it was created by phil weeks ago when he bought clay and created the "purple pandas". 

all three of them decided to use it, with wilbur placing it on his bag, tommy on his bookmark, and techno on his phonecase. 

he couldnt cause a scene though. 

"oh! i'm tommyinnit, and im asking you to join my club" the blonde smiled, grabbing his phone and scrolling to his contact list.

the guy scoffed, and pushed tommy away "im not interested" he said cooly, his group walking with him.

wilbur craved red, and he ran up to the group, glaring at them coldly. 

on of them cursed once wilbur stood in the way. " what the- hey! what's your proble-" 

"give me back my brother's phone." wilbur said calmly, a storm emmiting in his eyes. 

the boy smirked, and tossed the phone to his friend, who glared at wilbur angrily. "i dont know what you're talking about mr.popular" 

wilbur stared at tommy, who nodded. 

"i'm giving you five seconds" 

the bully seemed unphased "oh? what are you gonna do? punch me?" 

"five" 

the bully attempted to spit at the brunnete, who dodged. wilbur's face was getting disgusted and disgusted by every moment passing by. 

"four" 

tommy's contact list sparked up a new person, which was skeppy. he clicked on it, reading and widening his eyes at the words. 

"three" 

it was from skeppy. 

"prepare to hide the bodies and keep ur rep lol" 

the blonde's eyes turned confused. 

"two" 

he then looked across the hallway, his whole face shocked as he saw the person sprinting to their place.

"one" .

the blonde watched as techno sprinted and drop kicked the person who tried to spit on wilbur. his face in complete shambles.

he has never seen his brother _this_ pissed off. 

wilbur too, stared at his brother. disbelief and concern filled his eyes as he observed techno. 

for starters, techno was _hurt_. there were stains of who knows what on his hands, and his uniform was tainted with dust and liquid. his glasses was no where to be seened, and his proper, neat hair was a mess for once. 

but what really shocked the two the most was the expression techno wore. in their 16 and 18 years of life, they have never, _ever_ have seen techno so _angry_. 

techno's eyes seemed to be grazed in red, eyes hungry for kills and thirsty for blood, his frown so disgusted and mad that it would make someone feel the same shame you would get when phil dissapointingly sighs at you. 

they stared and stood still in fear when they witnessed their brother punch the guy on the ground, harshly punching him on the head and neck. 

one of their friends that held the phone went to stop, and attempted to punch techno on the head, only to be stopped by tommy, who fiercely glared. 

"that isnt yours" tommy spatted out, grabbing the phone back. 

wilbur on the other hand, was stopping his berserk brother. 

"techno stop!" wilbur yelled, trying to slap sense into his brother by holding him still. 

techno glared sadistically on wilbur, an amused smirk on his face. Wilbur swore he saw red on techno's eyes. 

techno chuckled at his brother. 

"this motherfucker-" he pointed out, pushing the squirming boy's head further into the floor "this little shit _locked me_ in the janitor's closet for _three_ hours." 

wilbur stopped in his tracks, and stared.

_so that's why he smelled like bleach and soap_. 

wilbur stared, and hugged techno.

the hug lasted minutes.

techno stopped for a moment, and it seemed like he was starting to realize what was going on. 

techno sighed, and stood up, helping his bully up, who stared in fear. his friends sadly left him the moment tommy kicked one of them in the nuts, and techno could only smirk when he saw his bully looking for them. 

techno stared at wilbur, his eyes asking for revenge. 

and with wilbur realizing that techno wasnt berserk and ready to murder, he sighed, nodding his head. 

instantly, techno grabbed his bully who tried to escape by walking away, and he yanked him off to the ground, and watched as his enemy hit his head on the ground, groaning in pain. 

techno glared, eyes not going out and making sure that his opponment could see him _clearly_. 

"pathetic" techno sadistically smirked, crouching down to his target, and petting the bully's hair the same way he pets dogs on the street. 

tommy stared, _who is this guy and what happened to techno?!_. 

this wasnt like techno at all, he never knew techno had _this_ type of side. 

it was as if he was looking at an entirely different person, or some evil clone of his brother. 

wilbur was stunned as he watched techno gritt his teeth when no answer was formed from the bully. 

"say you're _sorry_." techno said.  
" _or you'll regret even talking about my brothers_." he stated, eyes dark.

the bully stammered "fuck- i'm sorry, i really am, i wont do it again techno im really sorry." 

techno smiled, and stopped pulling the bully's hair, he stood back up with a satisfied look on his face. 

he stretched, and cracked his knuckles. 

he looked at his brothers "sorry for being late and worrying you, _someone_ -" he glared at the boy who stood up, who yelped and ran away, saying another apology before rushing out 

" _someone_ locked me in the janitor's closet when the cleaning hours was done." 

"oh, and said someone took my phone by the way. Sorry if i didnt respond." wilbur rolled his eyes.

"you should chill techno" 

"i am chill, what so you mean?" techno asked, face going into his usual stoic look.

tommy laughed "what the heck?! how do you change expressions so easily?!" he screeched in laughter, genuinely curious over how his brother changed so quickly.

techno huffed "listen that guy was so annoying." 

wilbur and tommy chuckled at their brother, the shock was still there but it seemed to have warped into just concern for techno's glasses.

"where's your glasses?" the youngest asked, and techno shrugged "i dont know man" 

wilbur teased "im suprised you arent even bothering to look for them" 

techno hummed in amusement "i'll look for them next week, i'm tired."

and techno really was tired, his gaze no longer saw crimson, and the air was painted with the usual orange clouds etched in the dark sky. the adrenaline of pure rage got off him too, the floor seemed to sway when he walked.

"you sure you dont want to be carried?" tommy asked. He was genuinely concerned, considering that this was the fifth time techno stumbled whilst trying to walk. 

techno shrugged "nah" 

wilbur averted his gaze on techno's knuckles that was tainted is possible red bruises that would soon etch in a dark blue that resembled the void comically. 

the trio got in the car, and despite having seen their brother go berserk on someone for once, it was honestly a vibe riding in the car on the way home.

the sky was painted darkly, and wilbur checked the time that showned beside the radio, the offending numbers read as 7:30 PM.

phil wasnt there yet thankfully, wilbur sighed as he parked the car on their apartment, casually getting off the car, he stepped off and walked.

the trio came home, with tommy unlocking the apartment door, and they entered with techno letting out a grunt as he collapsed on the couch.

"your hand looks shite" tommy mocked and techno scowled "thank you" 

the three chilled for a while, until techno stated that he was gonna take a shower and left the room to get clean.

he kinda needed a shower anyways, wilbur thought.

once all three were changed into their house clothes, wilbur deadpanned at techno, who was answering his homework casually.

"so do you mind explaining what happened?" he asked, and techno squinted at his homework, he was blind without his glasses. 

"hm?" the pig lover hummed then answered 

"oh they were tryna steal my project, i said no then they started saying mean stuff about me but _that_ was perfectly fine, what wasnt fine was that they were bullshitting tommy."

"wh- me?" tommy asked, and techno nodded. 

"they told me that you guys sucked lol and i got mad, and thats how i was locked in the closet room and how my phone got stolen" 

wilbur huffed "you really shouldnt have done that-"

"and tommy can kick asses everyday?" the brunnet scowled, wilbur sneered "ugh" 

the older's eyes immediately turned soft with hints of concern "seriously though, be careful." 

techno's eyes hitted up with his older brother's, then he looked at tommy who was staring seriously at him. 

the nerd only sighed 

"i will, sorry for being reckless i wont do it agai-"

and tommy gasped and proceeded to argue, interrupting the nerd "what?! nonono!! you were so badass! we were just shocked" 

wilbur laughed out "do it again you cretin, just dont kill everyone!" 

techno stared, shock but not suprised, he laughed with them.

"alright fine i'll be more careful next time."

the three hugged, a group hug that lasted for a seconds but it still seemed somewhat comforting.

"we love you, techno" 

"you guys suck" 

"we're just suprised that you are capable of beating someone's shit up instead of planning sherlock iq shit that would get them kicked out of school" 

"that was one time tommy-"

"just shut up and say you love us too" 

..

"love ya too guys"


End file.
